The Darkness of the Forest
As the twilight soon loomed over the quaint forest, one could hear the birds chirping to their fledglings. The forest is usually quiet, but there was an overwhelming sense of ominous existence within the area that day. Smoke could be seen miles away from hikers who decided to spend the weekend camping within this dwelling of life. A man and a woman, both in wedlock, and overcome with anticipation for the days to come. They originally planned to reside within the forest for about three days, but depending on how they felt, they might even stay longer. The twilight began to envelope the forest in shadows, brooding over the couple. The couple began to set up for the night in a little clearing, with a small stream within walking distance of the area. After they set up their tents they went ahead and laid up in their sleeping bags, kissing each other goodnight. The birds had stopped their chirping and nestled up to their fledglings for the night. The fire the couple had set up brightened the campsite, illuminating it and casting hazy shadows in the background. A stiff breeze blew through the forest, shaking leaves to the ground. The couple had both woken up at the same time to a noise that sounded like an engine. Then, almost out of nowhere, the couple could hear a loud and distant explosion, which rocked the forest. The couple hurriedly exited their tents to see what had happened, to be met with a surprising scene taking place. A stupendous fire engulfed the forest, radiating with a massive amount of heat. The couple stood there in a daze, stunned by the events unfolding right before their eyes. Grabbing his wife's hand, both the man and the woman ran out of the forest, away from the flame that seemingly never ended. They ran and ran, knocking branches out of their way and darting around trees. After what felt like hours, the couple found themselves at a ledge, which looked out across a river of humongous size. They stopped and caught their breath, gasping for air. After they regained their energy, they turned back around, to find nothing but an empty blackness. No trees, no ground, no fire, no blazing heat, nothing but pure blackness. The couple then turned back around to the ledge, to see that nothing was there either except blackness. Everything had vanished completely. Looking at her husband, the wife began to scream. The man held tight onto her, trying to calm both her and him down. She began to cry, her tears dropping onto her sweat soaked shirt. He held onto her even tighter, and told her to just pray. After the woman had stopped crying, she nodded and calmed her breath. Closing her eyes, both her and the husband began to pray. They prayed for help, they prayed for light, they prayed for someone to bring them out of this nightmare. Their prayers were absorbed by the darkness... As the couple's desperation grew, so did their weariness. What would happen to them, they both wondered. They fell to the ground, weakened by their surroundings. The wife held tightly onto her husband, hoping something would let up, but it felt like decades before anything happened. A loud roar of what sounded like some sort of machine began to devour their surroundings. The man, who had fell sideways onto the blackness of the ground, began to bleed through his nose, then through the pores of his skin, leaving behind a sharp pain throughout his entire body. Looking upwards the man caught a glance of tiny ashes falling to the nonexistent ground. The woman began to feel an itch on her stomach. She began to scratch at it until it began to grow into a painful twitch. Looking at her stomach in the darkness, she saw odd bulges moving around in her skin. Then, with a bloody burst of pressure, a black ovular creature began to dig out of her stomach, spewing stomach acid and blood all over the woman's clothes. She screamed in pain, for the creature was very long, with razor sharp feet sticking into her skin to pull itself out of her. The creature had finally escaped, leaving the woman behind in a bloody mess, leaving her internal organs askew in the never-ending darkness. Category:Monsters